Gullible Wolfina
by Klutzilla01
Summary: Wolfina Lives for the name of justice. Nothing will make her go back on her word. Not even Gamma Akutabi.


**Gullible Wolfina**

**By: Klutzilla01**

Klutz: Hello everyone! Klutz here and ready to write again!

Sasu: Again, WHY AM I HERE!?!?!?!

Klutz: Well, you're always there when I start a new story. And Orochimaru owes me money. Stupid...snake-loving...pedophile...gaywad ...2nd Michael Jackson wannabe...-mumbles off-

Sasu: -sweatdrops-

El: Hello everybody!

Wolf: Yay! I'm here too!

Em: -Z, Z, Z, Z-

Klutz: Now that the party is here, Look and behold the title!!!

Wolf: YAHOO! It's a story about me!!

El: Will I be in it too?

Klutz: Yup! Of course!

Bal: I AM THE ALMIGHTY MYS- -POW!-

Anglee: YOU OW ME MONEY!!! -punches Balmunk-

El: I would REALLY hate to be Balmunk right now...

Wolf: True that.

Sasu: Can I go now???

Klutz: NO! I don't own Zombie-Powder!! Bye!!

Elwood: ENJOY!!!

( Wolf: Too cute!-hugs El-)

"Aren't you gonna give me a reunion kiss, Gamma?" When Anglee Said that, Wolfina knew Gamma wouldn't do it. She was a kid after all.

"I told you I will kiss you when you're 16 years old." That's when Wolfina started panicking. What? Does that mean... No, he couldn't mean... HE was dating her!? Or had the hots for that little girl...did he? Holy crap was he a pedophile!? "Hey El?" Wolfina whispered to the young boy next to her. "Oh she? Well, she said she and Gamma are lovers-!" Be fore he even got to finish anything, Wolfina pulled him into a tight. Grip.

"Gamma...You're...a... PEDOPHILE!?" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at him. "What?" He asked definitely confused with her sudden yell. "Elwood told me that you are that little girls lover!!" She hissed angrily. "Uh," Anglee cut him off by saying, "Of **course **we are! He loves me and I love him!!" She said snuggling close to him. Wolfina gasped. No, it was to late. "Pedophile!!!" She yelled making Elwood look disappointedly at Gamma. "Wait, I'm not a pedophile!"

"Pedophile!!!!" C. T Smith looked at Gamma with a shocked look. "To think, my partner could have been targeting Elwood ...Poor boy..." He muttered. "No, not you too Smith!" Gamma said alarmingly at the banker. "Does this mean... I could've been raped!?" Elwood asked alarmingly as he hugged Wolfina tightly. "Holy crap, I've been traveling with a pedophile all this time???" Wolfina started growling. "How dare you trick us, Pedo!" she growled. "Trick you? I'm not a pedophile! Tell them Smith!" Gamma roared.

"I'm sorry Gamma, but I'm not to sure myself." Smith smirked, obviously enjoying Gamma's situation. "Smith, I hate you..." Smith only shrugged at Gamma and sighed. "I love you too, partner." He said with a smile on his face.

"Look, I am **not **a pedophile!" Gamma stated with a serious tone. Wolfina took out her camera-thingy and aimed at Gamma's head. "O-Okay now Wolfina, I-I think you're being to over-dramatic about this-

"PEDOPHILE!!!" She yelled as she shot the whatever it's called at his head. Lucky for him, he dodged... Now only if we could say he did it again. "Hah you miss-OOF!" He yelled as the whatever-it's-called (W.i.C) hit him in the head.

He quickly got up and started growling. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT YOU ASS!" He yelled at her only to earn a knife graze his cheek. "What the heck El-wood?" He looked as Elwood was shakily throwing knives at him. He looked at Smith who was forcing him to do this. "Now Elwood, Make sure you aim at him and not anyone else. That's my secret okay?" He said as he pointed the gun to Elwood's head. Elwood nodded as he started throwing more knives at Gamma. "Smith!? What did I do!?"

Gamma dodged another one of Wolfina 's attacks as he started running from building to building. All the while trying to avoid, bullets, Wolfina 's W. I. C's, Elwood 's knives, and trying to keep Anglee safe. Okay, you CANNOT tell me you don't feel sorry for him... Okay maybe you can but that ain't the point.

It all ended when Elwood got tired and asked Wolfina to make dinner. Of course, Wolfina was able to say yes and start making dinner while Smith and Gamma mysteriously disappeared. Weird... Anglee tasted Wolfina 's cooking and fell in love with it. Thus ending the day and restarting it tomorrow for today they were all just too busy.

Klutz: Now I'm satisfied!

Sasu: Yeah...

El: Please review!

Wolf: GAMMA'S A PEDOPHILE!!!

Gam: AM NOT!

Smith: We say good-bye to you all! (:-)


End file.
